Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix
Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix is the second Nickelodeon special of Winx Club. It aired on August 1, 2011. It is based on the episodes 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 and 18. Synopsis While Bloom settles in to Alfea, she tries to learn more about her family history and her sister Daphne, but the Trix stand in her way. Can Bloom beat the witches in time to protect her power and learn the truth about her past? Plot Bloom dreams about a mysterious figure named Daphne. Bloom recognizes her from a display board in Magix City. Stella suggests to look her up in the library. Bloom does so, and learns that Daphne is not a fairy, but a nymph, the Nymph of Magix. Meanwhile Darcy hypnotizes Riven into being her spy. The girls then leave Alfea and return home for Spring Break. Bloom returns home to Earth and bonds with her parents. While at Earth, Bloom dreams about her father rescuing a baby - unharmed in a fire. The next morning, Mike tells Bloom that baby she saw was her. Bloom then realizes this means that she is not Mike and Vanessa's daughter. Back at Alfea, Faragonda decides to show Bloom a vivid place, the lake where Daphne resides in. While in Magix City, Bloom tells Sky she wants go to the library in Cloud Tower. Sky agrees to help her get in. While at Cloud Tower, Bloom learns that she is actually a witch. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa are worried about Bloom how she never came back last night. Bloom wakes up in the forest. While, in the forest Bloom meets Mirta, one of the witches from Cloud Tower. Mirta tells Bloom that the Trix tricked her into believing she was a witch, so she is still a fairy. The other Winx girls transform into fairies to search for Bloom. When the Trix find Bloom and Mirta they begin to attack, the Winx girls arrive and free Bloom and Mirta in Icy's frozen ice prison. Bloom transforms into a fairy, but Bloom is knocked down. Mirta gets angry and creates a huge monster that breaks Stormy's trap. This causes Icy to get mad at Mirta and Icy transforms her into a pumpkin. Bloom calls Sky and tells him it was all a trick from the Trix. Bloom arrives at Red Fountain to find Sky with another girl, Princess Diaspro, but Bloom thinks it is another trick from the Trix. Bloom transforms into a fairy and fights Diaspro, Bloom finds out it was not a trick from the Trix, and that Diaspro is Sky's fiancée. Bloom feels like she is made a complete fool of herself and leaves Alfea and returns home to Earth. Stormy finds Bloom and follows her and sees her leave. They cease this opportunity to attack her in Gardenia. While at home, Bloom finds the Trix threatening the lives of Mike and Vanessa, Bloom saves them. The Trix tell Bloom why they are after her saying that Daphne is her sister, and she brought her to Earth to protect her. The Trix summon the vacuums and steal Bloom's power of the Dragon Flame. Songs *Winx, You're Magic Now *I'm Home *The Power of Charmix *Goodbye My Friends *Superheroes Differences *Like the episodes in the Italian version, there is a short intro from the previous episode that explains what has happened so far. *A clip from episode 8 is used, when the Winx leave for spring break. Episode 7 The following scenes are removed or altered from the original: *Since this episode is used in the premiere special, the cafeteria scene is used and shortened. Episode 9 The following scenes are omitted or removed from the original: *Daphne introduces herself in Bloom's dream. *The scene where Stella being mean is removed. *The librarian instructing Bloom on the system is removed. *The rest of episode 9 is removed, including Stella being mean to Musa about Riven and Darcy, Musa slapping Icy on the face, the big battle, and Icy's discovering that Bloom possesses the Dragon Flame. *In the redesign, Barbatea does not have lips. Episode 13 The following scenes are omitted or altered from the original: *Bloom's saving dinner is removed. *Bloom's before flashback scene is removed. *All scenes with Mitzi are removed. *The plot of the episode is removed (with the two Mr. Bonners). *Bloom's montage includes 3D movie style animation. Episode 14 The following scenes are omitted or altered from the original episode: *Bloom's midterm is removed. *The part where Sky picking up Bloom is omitted. *Since Pepe is omitted from the previous episode, he does not appear in this episode. *The effects of the girls' using their spells are altered. *Mirta's transformation into a pumpkin is altered. Episode 15 The following scene are altered or deleted: *The parts before and after Bloom is astral projected into her dreams are removed (the plot of the episode). *This special jumps from episode 15 to episode 17. Episode 17 The following scenes are altered or removed from the original episode: *The scene in which Riven and Sky get into a fight is removed. *There is a different scene with Sky and Diaspro. Episode 18 The following scenes are altered or omitted from the original episode: *The scene in which Bloom explains things to the others is removed. *All scenes with Mitzi are removed. *Bloom's fight with Knut and the Trix is removed. *The same effects for Bloom's montage are used for Icy's explanation of the Ancestral Witches' hunt for the Dragon Flame. *Knut is removed from this episode. *Stella is arriving to help Bloom is removed. (That will be used for the next special.) *Instead of having their teeth clenched before Bloom loses the Dragon's Flame, the Trix have their mouths open. Notes *The order of the segments played as follows: Episode 9, 8, 13, 15, 7, 14, 17 then 18. *Barbatea did not have lips at one point in the redesign. Script *Nickelodeon New Transformation Images Diaspro Winx - Revenge of the Trix.jpg|Diaspro's new transformation. Before and After A gallery of characters before and after the redesign: MirtaEp114.png|Mirta, Before Mirta - Special 2 (17).jpg|Mirta, After LucyS1.png|Lucy, Before LucySp2(1).png|Lucy, After AncestralWitchesS1.jpg|Ancestral Witches, Before AncestralWitchesNick.png|Ancestral Witches, After Diaspro - Episode 117 (6).jpg|Diaspro, Before Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (2).jpg|Diaspro, After BarbateaS1.png|Barbatea, Before BarbateaNick.png|Barbatea, After CodatortaS1.png|Codatorta, Before CodatortaNick.png|Codatorta, After DaphneS1.png|Daphne, Before DaphneNick.png|Daphne, After Erendor, Samara - Episode 117 (3).jpg|King Erendor and Queen Samara, Before Erendor, Samara - Revenge of the Trix (4).jpg|King Erendor and Queen Samara, After GriffinS1.png|Griffin, Before GriffinNick.png|Griffin, After SaladinS1.png|Saladin, Before SaladinNick.png|Saladin, After Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Specials Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix